ebonfortfandomcom-20200213-history
Elementalism
Learning Elementalism is one of the only magicks that cannot be taught by Elementalists. The only method of learning the four base elements is by constant exposure, study, and immersion in the element, to achieve true understanding of it. Once an Elementalist has learned their first element, learning the others come more quickly. Creation All of the elements function essentially the same way. The mage can push the magic out of their body, through any method, infusing it with the elemental knowledge they have. This method can be quite taxing on the magical reserves within the mage. This creates substances essentially from nothing, though actually created from the mage's own magic. So long as the substance can survive in the world after the magical connection is lost, it will endure as any other substance would, and is no longer inherently magical. Bob creates a fireball from his hand using his Fire Elementalism and can move it around freely. Sense Sense is the ability to detect elements near the Elementalist. This is passive, and can present itself to the Mage in a variety of ways, based on personal experience. Some describe it as smelling, others as feeling vibrations, everyone describes it differently. But they can always feel it close by. They can even feel magically created elements, assuming it isn't kept hidden by another magic. At higher ranks, they can glean more information from the nearby elements, such as if other things are interacting with them, if they've been exposed to magic, etc. Attraction Attraction is fundamentally different. Elementalists can use small amounts of their magic to interact with their element that already exists around them. This is far less magic intensive than creating the element, and can let the Elementalist work with far more material. Attraction is merely the movement and use of the element at hand. Bob sees a small boulder, and uses his Earth Elementalism to lift it about the air. Manipulation Manipulation is the combination of attraction and creation, letting the mage fundamentally alter existing elements. This is done by mixing created element with existing element, making the new substance magical in nature. Bob finds a chunk of ice, and uses his Ice Elementalism, to first attract it to him, then begins to grow the ice, by creating more within, and reshapes it into a naked Moon Fey statue. Blending Once an Elementalist has reached Journeyman in two or more elements, they can blend them together after much practice in order to learn an entirely new element. This is very difficult at first, to discover this new element. It can take days of intense concentration, often depleting magic reserves without result, of mingling the two elements before the new element appears. Bob works for days attempting to combine his fire and earth elements, until he discovers Lava. He can now use Lava Elementalism at a Novice level. Base Elements Water Fire Air Earth Combination Elements Ice = Air + Water Sand = Air + Earth Flare = Air + Fire Steam = Water + Fire Glass = Water + Earth Lava = Fire + Earth Metal = Fire + Earth + Water Crystal = Earth + Water + Air Lightning = Fire + Water + Air Miasma = Fire + Air + Earth Light/Dark = 4 Base Elements Nova = 4 Base Elements + Light Void = 4 Base Elements + Dark Known/Named Techniques Pyroclasm (Master) - Combination of Lightning and Lava Rimefire (Journeyman) - Combination of Ice and Flare Elementals When enough of an element has gathered in a single place, be it naturally occurring or magical in nature, it has the chance of spawning an elemental core. These cores are highly condensed states of the element, and are magical. They attract more and more of the element to it until they finally come to life. The first stage of life for an elemental is as a Sprite. Sprites are small, anywhere from the size of a fairy to a large dog. They are juvenile, quite similar to children in many aspects. Unlike children though, Sprites have perfect control of their element. They are simply limited to the size and scope of their magic. Sprites can only change forms after feeding on magical fire. Regular fire will sustain them, but magical fire will let them grow and mature. When they've gathered enough, the rest inside of their core for a 10-day, and then emerge as a Wraith. Wraiths are usually the size of full grown humanoids, and are of the same mental capacity as young adults. They are often emotional, and will begin showing their own unique personalities. After Wraiths, and a 60 day incubation period, they become Titans. Titans are massive, roughly the same size as Giants. At this point, they are as intelligent as middle aged adults, and their power is very hard to match. At this stage, they can give birth to new elemental cores, 1 per 10 day, and incubate them. They can split their bodies into sprites or wraiths as needed, and reform as a titan. Very rarely, a Titan can become a Behemoth after a 180 day incubation period. Behemoths are the strongest, largest, and most powerful versions of elementals. Because of this, Behemoths can sense when a Titan of the same element has entered incubation, and will seek it out to consume it, thus taking its strength. There has never existed more than a single Behemoth of the same element, and likely never will be. Behemoths are massive, oftentimes not even recognizable as a creature. Earth Behemoths have appeared as mountains, water behemoths as hurricanes, so on and so forth. They are strong enough that in the days before the Death of Magic, behemoths and gods were evenly matched in combat. Elementals will often pair themselves with an Elementalist of the same type. Only elementalists of the same type can mentally communicate with their elementals, and can feed them the magical element in order to grow. An elemental and their Elementalist can communicate across great distances and dimensions if using their element as a medium. Dangers and Side Effects As with all Magicks, Elementalism has varying, negative side effects and dangers. All magic is addictive, and can often lead mages to using far too much magic. Doing so can cause anything from overexertion, to passing out, to loss of magic temporarily or permanently, to death. Elementalists are still prone to the dangers the elements they control. A Fire Elementalist is not fire proof, a Water Elementalist can still drown, so on and so forth. In addition to this, Elementalism is a very offensive magic, often used for combat. As such, using up one's magic or losing concentration can easily happen during a fight. Progression Summary Novice - Novices can create, attract, and manipulate their elements in small amounts. They can sense anything of their element up to 50 ft. They are unable to blend new elements. Journeyman - Journeymen can create, attract, and manipulate their elements in moderate amounts. They can sense anything of their element up to 100 ft, and also detect movements with no precision around the element. They are able to blend any two Journeyman level elements. Artisan - Artisans can create, attract, and manipulate their elements in great amounts. They can sense anything of their element up to 150 ft, and also detect movements with extreme precision and detect magic affecting the element. They are are able to blend any three Artisan level elements. Master - Masters can create, attract, and manipulate their elements in massive amounts. They can sense anything of their element up to 200 ft, can perfectly detect movements and magic affecting the element, and see/feel what the element is experiencing. They are able to blend any four Master level Elements. Grand Master - Grand Masters can create, attract, and manipulate their elements in tremendous amounts. They can sense anything of their element up to 400 ft, can perfectly detect movements and magic affecting the element, and see/feel what the element is experiencing, and even communicate with the elements. They are able to blend any five Grand Master level elements.